


March 7, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile the minute Supergirl's kitten purred near his sermon papers.





	March 7, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to smile the minute Supergirl's kitten purred near his sermon papers and he turned to his daughter after her eyes were wide.

THE END


End file.
